Mitos de un dragón
by okami no fairy
Summary: En el mundo actual los monstruos y humanos viven en el mismo mundo, por ello se ha formado una organización llamada Fairy Tail, para mantener algunos monstruos a raya. Acompaña a Natsu, un humano inmortal con miles de secretos y historias en su pasado, mientras el joven pelea con los monstruos, logrará enamorar a más de una chica. (NatsuxHarem)
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa, como muchos sabréis he dejado pausado el fic hijo de dragón, así que como tenía esta idea bastante desarrollada y me apetecía subirla, aquí lo tenéis.**

 **Como siempre espero que podáis darle apoyo ya que es el primer capítulo, sin más a leer...**

… **...**

 **Capítulo 1: Pasado remoto y primer encuentro**

Hace eones, un meteorito estalló contra una gigantesca masa rocosa sin vida, de el meteorito surgieron "ellos", lo cuales lograron transformar la gigantesca roca en un lugar capaz de albergar vida.

Tras muchos años surgieron los primeros humanos, al ver a "ellos" se aterraron ante su poder, y para no despertar su ira les llamaron seres superiores, los dioses.

Los humanos siguieron avanzando bajo la mirada de los dioses, pero un día, un dios se enamoró de una humana, y al descender se convirtió en el primer demonio.

Humanos, demonios y dioses, todos en un mismo planeta, el conflicto no tardaría en llegar, aunque antes de que todo ocurriese surgió otra raza, los monstruos, eran la materialización de la oscuridad de los humanos, nacidos a causa de la influencia del ahora clan de los demonios.

La guerra terminó por comenzar, humanos contra monstruos, dioses contra demonios, la guerra fue apodada el Nexo, y duró 13 años

Con bendiciones divinas los humanos derrotaron a los monstruos, y con su poder superior los dioses vencieron a los demonios, sellándolos eternamente en el suelo.

Los monstruos aterrados, siguieron a los demonios, ocultándose junto a ellos.

Un día un simple humano escaló el monte Eboot, y desde allí descendió al subsuelo.

Ocho meses después el humano salió sin ser humano, y a causa de esto, el sello se debilitó lo suficiente para que los monstruos, quienes parecieron olvidar que su propio miedo era el que los ocultó en el subsuelo, escaparon de allí.

Dioses arriba, demonios abajo y monstruos y humanos en el mismo suelo, ese es el mundo actual.

...

La pequeña pelirroja estaba rodeada, su traje consistía en un arrapo desgarrado, ante ella, unos guardias la observaban lujuriosos, mientras ella trataba de mantenerse firme, pero su cuerpo magullado y hambriento no le permitía imponerse lo suficiente.

\- Me encanta esa expresión en tu rostro-la pequeña soltó unas lágrimas de terror al ver el horrible rostro del guardia.  
\- Veamos...-¡Soltad a Erza!-exclamó un pequeño peliazul entrando en la habitación y dando un puñetazo al guardia que sostenía el brazo de la pequeña.

La nima logró soltarse gracias al peliazul, pero ahora, este había sido atrapado, y estaba recibiendo una gigantesca paliza a base de puntapiés.

\- !Jellal¡-gritó Erza, viendo como el pequeño volvía a levantarse, a pesar de sus claras heridas.  
\- N-No te pre...ocupes-escupió algo de sangre-n-no de..jaré que te dañen-balbuceó al borde de sus fuerzas, sonriendo a Erza.

Un guardia rió ante las palabras de Jellal, y le arrojó contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente.

\- Ahora que el mocoso no está...  
\- ¿Por dónde íbamos?-preguntó el mismo guardia sonriente, acercando su mano a Erza.

Un gran estruendo retumbó en la Torre, los gritos de guardias, junto con el sonido de escombros cayendo alerto a los guardias.

\- !Id a ver que ocurre¡-exclamó el que parecía el líder a los otros guardias.

Erza se acercó aún más a la pared mientras trataba de ayudar a Jellal a recuperar la consciencia.

\- Jellal, reacciona por favor-susurró la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.  
\- Cállate-gritó con el guardia restante aterrado golpeando a Erza.

La pelirroja se sobó el rostro, notando como la sangre escalaba de su ojo, asustada trató de abrirlo dándose cuenta de que era inútil.

\- Así aprenderás...

La puerta de la sala se derrumbó, de entre la nube de polvo, emergió la figura de un encapuchado, que emitía un aura inmensa, logrando agrietar el suelo y las paredes.

\- Este lugar es horrible...y !aún lo es más por tipos como tú¡-gruño el encapuchado haciendo temblar al guardia.

Erza observó con una mezcla de miedo y esperanza al intruso, que enterró su puño en el rostro del guardia, lanzándolo contra la pared, que al recibir el impacto se derrumbó.  
Tras esto su ara disminuyó, y la pelirroja pudo ver la sonrisa más cálida del mundo,sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó la mano que le tendía el encapuchado.

...

La isla Galuna, era una de las pocas, por no decir la única que albergaba únicamente una especie, las sirenas, seres de incalculable belleza, capaces de hechizar a cualquiera que oyese se melodioso canto.  
Tras la guerra, la mayoría de las sirenas se refugiaron aquí, y gracias a su control sobre el elemento agua, pero sobretodo gracias a su canto no debían preocuparse por nada, excepto por un idiota con muuuuuuuucho tiempo libre...

Una pequeña balsa fue arrastrada por las olas hasta llegar a la arena de la isla, de ello arrastrándose, emergió la figura de un pelirosa con el rostro azul y claros síntomas de mareo.  
¿Como llegue aquí?, se preguntó el joven revolcándose por la arena, sin ningún motivo.

\- Esto me pasa por salir a pescar en barca, la próxima vez iré nadando-un gruñido interrumpió su monólogo haciéndole suspirar-bien, no hay que desanimarse, buscaré comida, y...comida.

En el interior de la isla, oculto entre la espesura del bosque, había una hermosa cascada, que descendía sobre un gigantesco lago.  
Allí, bajo la luz del sol reflejada en el agua, una rubia nadaba sonriente, mientras entonaba una bella canción.

* _Dicen las leyendas que en un tiempo atrás.._ *

La chica se asustó al oír a alguien acercarse al lago, cantando una canción.

* _humanos y monstruos vivían en paz.._.*

Al llegar al final del bosque el muchacho dejó de cantar, al encontrarse frente un gigantesco lago, el pelirosa sonrió recorriendo el lugaf hasta toparse con unos ojos chocolates que lo observaban casi con miedo.

\- Yo, ¿Que tal?-saludó con una sonrisa.  
\- Kyaaaaaa-exclamó la chica sorprendiendo al muchacho.  
\- !¿Que demonios te pasa?¡-gritó el pelirosa esquivando toda clase de objeto que la rubia le lanzaba.  
\- ¿Lucy-sama?

Un grupo de chicas había llegado al lugar, atraídas por el grito de la rubia.

-Un hombre-susurraron observando al pelirosa-...¡no te muevas!-exclamaron apuntándole con una especie de lanzas.  
-!Oh genial¡-dijo con sarcasmo el chico golpeando su rostro-ya es la cuarta vez que me pasa lo mismo-se quejó recibiendo como respuesta la cercanía de las lanzas a su cuerpo-Ya sé, ya sé...-bufó el pelirosa levantando los brazos.  
\- ¡Adiós chica rara!-gritó dirigiéndose a Lucy.

...

El pelirosa estaba encerrado en una pequeña celda, soltó un suspiro de aburrimiento al ver que no había nadie más en las demás celdas.

Las chicas, que resultaron ser sirenas, llevaron al pelirosa hasta una especie de castillo, en el interior del mar, protegido con una burbuja translúcida, que al parecer permitía que hubiese oxigeno.  
Ya en la ciudad, fue arrastrado hasta un gigantesco castillo, y terminó por ser encerrado en las mazmorras.

Y allí estaba, esperando a un supuesto juicio, o ejecución, o ambas, ni idea, y todo esto solo por salir a pescar, pensaba el pelirosa abatido.

\- ¿Quieres comer algo?

El joven giró la cabeza encontrándose con la rubia, que observándole entre temerosa, furiosa y con algo de pena, traía una bandeja con distintos moluscos y peces.

\- Oh, eres la chica rara del lago-señaló el pelirosa haciendo sonrojar a la chica al recordar lo ocurrido.  
\- Olvida eso, ¿Quieres?-preguntó mostrando la bandeja.  
\- !Genial¡-gritó el chico poniéndose de pie con una enorme alegría-me moría de hambre-exclamó contra los barrotes.  
\- A-Aquí tienes-balbuceó la chica sorprendida por la actitud tan alegre del pelirosa.

El muchacho empezó a devorar el extraño menú, tomando algunas pausas cuando se atragantaba, mientras la rubia le miraba intrigada, aunque dejaba escapar varias risas.

\- ¿Como te llamas?-preguntó el chico con la boca llena, sorprendiendo a la rubia por su extraña pregunta  
\- Lucy Heartfillia  
\- Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, muchas gracias por la comida Luigi-una vena resaltó en la frente de la rubia.  
\- !Es Lucy¡-reprochó molesta.  
\- Está bien...serás Luce-dijo Natsu con seriedad, para después volver a comer.  
\- Su-Supongo que está bien-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

La rubia siguió observando al joven comer todo lo que le había traído, y al ver su sonrisa, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, es verdad que un hombre no debía pisar esas islas, pero si ella no hubiese gritado, quizás no le hubiesen encontrado.

\- Lo siento mucho-la reverencia de Lucy sorprendió a Natsu que la observó con intriga, aunque luego esbozó una sonrisa.  
\- No te disculpes, no hay ninguna razón, encima me has dado de comer-señaló Natsu sonriente  
\- ¿Sabes acaso que planean ejecutarte?-recibió un asentimiento de un sonriente pelirosa-!Como puedes estar tan tranquilo¡...yo...alguien como tú con libertad no espera morir aquí, tienes lo que yo deseo, y aceptas tu final de una forma tan calmada-reprochó Lucy con tristeza en su voz.  
\- Eso está hecho-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa recibiendo un ¿Eh? De Lucy como respuesta-te daré libertad.

Lucy no pudo responder, rápidamente dos guardias la alejaron de la celda, y sacaron a Natsu de ella, con las lanzas siempre sobre su cuerpo, amenazando con atravesar-lo, lo último que Lucy vio antes de que Natsu saliera de las mazmorras fue una cálida sonrisa.

...

La sala era gigantesca, decorada con columnas de marfil, la puerta para entrar era enorme, y en el medio había unas escaleras que ascendían ligeramente creando un desnivel en la sala.

Natsu estaba parado frente a una hermosa mujer de melena rubia, que sentada en un trono lo observaba entre arrogante y molesta, por lo que Natsu supuso era la reina.  
Por otra parte detrás del pelirosa, había dos guardias también mujeres, y debajo de la plataforma en la que se encontraban, un gran grupo de mujeres vitoreaba la pronta e inevitable ejecución drl hombre.

\- ¿Unas últimas palabras?-preguntó con pesadez la reina.  
\- Tengo hambre-se burló Natsu sonriendo.

La reina esbozo una mueca molesta, y bajo la mano.  
El cuerpo del pelirosa fue atravesado por ambas lanzas, una le atravesó el corazón, y la otra la parte opuesta a este.

-¡Natsu!-exclamó Lucy abriéndose paso entre la multitud

El pelirosa se desplomó sobre un charco de sangre.  
Todas vitoreaban lo ocurrido, exceptuando a Lucy que se sentía completamente frustrada e inútil, y la reina que sonreía.

-Vaya, para ser una raza que ha podido construir un castillo bajo el agua...-todas enmudecieron viendo como el cuerpo, supuestamente inerte de Natsu se levantaba-vuestra manera de ejecutar es una mierda-nadie podía creerlo, el cuerpo de Natsu no tenía ningún rastro de heridas-ahora...

El pelirosa descendió de la plataforma, logrando que todas las mujeres se apartasen de su camino, llegando finalmente a Lucy.

-Yo, Luce, hora de irnos-la rubia estaba atónita, ¿a que se refería?  
\- ¿C-Cómo has sobrevivido?-preguntó la reina levantándose de su trono atónita.  
\- Simplemente no puedo morir, al menos ya no-Lucy vio como la sonrisa de ese extraño joven se cubría de melancolía-Y ahora...

Lucy se sonrojó tremendamente, Natsu la había alzado como su se tratase de una princesa, que lo era.

\- Hora de irnos

Las sirenas que se habían alejado del pelirosa se acercaron a él rodeándola, mientras las guardias descendían y la reina se aproximaba a él.

\- No podemos permitir que escapes de aquí, más aún con la princesa como rehén-explicó la reina calmadamente.  
\- Oh, y...¿que pensáis hacer?-preguntó Natsu con burla y una sonrisa de superioridad.  
\- ¿Que tal esto?-la reina sonrió seductoramente-Escucha atentamente...

Sin previo aviso, la reina dejó su bella melena rubia fluir, cantando la melodía más bella que Natsu había oído jamás.  
Viendo como el pelirosa parecía caer bajo el hechizo, las demás sirenas sonrieron perversamente y se unieron a la reina.

Natsu dejó caer a la rubia, mientras observaba a la reina hipnotizado, el pelirosa se dirigió hacia ella, mientras el canto seguía trastocando la mente del chico.

\- Arrodíllate-ordenó la reina con superioridad.

El cabello rosa del joven ocultaba su rostro, Lucy le observaba desesperada hasta que...

\- !Sorpresa¡-exclamó Natsu de repente empezando a reír.  
\- ¿Qu-Que demonios?-balbuceó la reina retrocediendo mientras el coro de sirenas cesaba.  
\- ¿Tenéis algo más para enfrentarme?-preguntó el pelirosa con una gran sonrisa.

Tras esto Natsu volvió a descender alejando a las sirenas de su camino, el muchacho volvió a coger a una muy estupefacta rubia, haciendo que se sonrojase.

\- !Escuchad, hoy secuestraré a Luce, si tenéis alguna queja derrotad-me¡

Lucy observó con un gran sonrojo la sonrisa que le brindaba el joven.

...

Lucy se sorprendió al recordar la primera vez que había visto a Natsu, quién iba a pensar que ese idiota que estaba durmiendo ante ella pudiese ser tan increíble.

No era tiempo para dormirse si volvían a llegar tarde Erza mataría a Natsu, literalmente.

Aún así, la joven no pudo evitar recorrer el rostro dormido del mago, mientras se sonrojaba, de verdad que agradecía a Natsu haberla secuestrado.

\- ¿Que haces Luce?-preguntó Natsu intrigado.

La rubia se sonrojó de tal manera que no podía moverse.

\- A-A-h-Ah-balbuceaba nerviosa-¡Levántate ya!-exclamó cerrando los ojos y pateando al chico mientras salía de la habitación de Natsu con el corazón a mil.  
\- _¿Porque?_ -se preguntó Natsu sobándose la cabeza.

… **...**

 **¿Que tal?, sinceramente espero que os haya gustado, como siempre dejad cualquier crítica o opinión en los comentarios, por cierto ¿pongo lemon?.**

 **Bueno, me despido, esperando poder actualizar antes del próximo milenio.**

 **Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

…...Hey

Bueno, no sé si alguien me recuerda todavía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me pasaba por aquí.

Esto no es una actualización, así que si no te interesan los motivos tienes permiso para irte ;).

Tras desaparecer la primera vez de Fanfiction, decidí reincorporarme una vez más a esta página y continuar con mis historias, pero no pensé en algo, la universidad.

Estoy en la carrera de medicina, y he estado estudiando como un psicópata los últimos tres meses, así que si ya me ha sido difícil salir algún día de fiesta, mucho menos he podido pensar en escribir un fic.

Ahora pretendo nuevamente reincorporarme, pero no puedo prometer una actualización constante, quiero decir no creo que pueda un capítulo por semana, aunque al menos terminaré los fics que tengo, luego ya veremos que sucede.

Sin más agradezco todo el apoyo que habéis dado a mis historias, y bueno, hasta la próxima, aunque por cierto si queréis dejar algo en los comentarios, que sea que historia queréis que actualice en primer lugar.

Por cierto para avisar voy a subir también estos fics a , y aunque todavía no lo sé quizás también a Wattpad, es por informar :).

Adiós, y hasta que volvamos a leernos.


End file.
